The Rose without Thorns
by chachaofmariditha
Summary: Jika sebagian orang melakukan sesuatu dan mempunyai pandangan tertentu, pernahkah kau merasa harus melakukan hal yang sama? Atau haruskah kau berani berbuat sesuai dengan apa yang kaupikirkan? Percaya tak percaya, itulah yang dilakukan manusia. Ini hanyalah sebuah kisah persahabatan antara Baekhyun -si anak normal- dan Jongdae -si anak tak normal-. Byun Baekhyun & Kim Jongdae FF


**The Rose without Thorns**

.

**Main cast** : Byun Baekhyun and Kim Jongdae

**Genre : **Hurt/Comfort, Friendship

**Disclaimer** : All the characters are not mine. They belong to God, their parents' and of course, their own's. I just borrow their names to fit the characters of the story. This story is adapted from one of the real stories in **'A 5****th**** Portion of Chicken Soup for the Soul'**, entitled **The Rose with No Thorns** by **Eva Harding**. I just remake the story and change some parts so it can be more suitable. And I don't take any profit or ownership for this story. I just want to share this story with the characters I prefer to.

.

* * *

.

**-DON'T BASH, DON'T FLAME-**

**~DO READ, DO ENJOY THE STORY, DO REVIEW~**

.

* * *

.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata sembari mendengarkan musik dari _Ipod_ putihnya lewat _headphones_ berwarna senada. Ia benar-benar lelah—dan kesal. Hari itu begitu melelahkan baginya. Tugas yang diberikan guru sekolahnya benar-benar banyak. Pemuda mungil ini tak habis pikir mengapa sang guru tega memberikan pekerjaan rumah dengan jumlah yang bisa dikategorikan tak berperikemanusiaan pada murid-muridnya—ya, itu menurutnya dan sebagian teman sekelasnya, _sih_. Sial—waktu bermainnya pasti jadi berkurang, kan?-umpat Baekhyun berulangkali.

Byun Baekhyun—nama pemuda mungil berwajah manis ini—sekarang membuka matanya. Ia alihkan pandangannya keluar jendela bis yang akan membawanya pulang ke rumah. Sungguh membosankan—pikirnya. Sama sekali tak ada yang menarik. Ia benar-benar merasa bosan. Sahabat dekatnya -Park Chanyeol- yang biasa membuat kehebohan bersama pemuda yang duduk di kelas dua SMA itu, hari ini tak berangkat karena pergi ke luar kota. Ah, Baekhyun menjadi semakin kesepian dan malas.

Bis itu tiba-tiba berhenti. Bukan—Bukan karena Baekhyun sudah sampai tujuan, tapi karena si pengemudi bis harus menaikkan penumpang. Aish—menyebalkan. Hanya karena hal itu pun, pemuda mungil ini semakin kesal. Ia memang mudah terpengaruh dan tersinggung dengan apapun di sekitarnya, jika _mood_nya sudah jelek sejak awal. Ia hanya ingin segera pulang dan tidur, sebelum berkutat dengan tugas-tugas sekolah sialan—ups ralat—menyebalkan yang harus dikumpul besok pagi.

Tampak seorang pemuda berambut hitam pendek memasuki pintu depan bis dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia menjinjing sebuah kotak gitar di tangan kanannya. Wajah pemuda itu begitu aneh dan kikuk. Ia tampak begitu ketakutan seakan-akan ia adalah kriminal yang sedang dikejar-kejar petugas keamanan. Ekor mata Baekhyun tanpa sadar mengikuti pergerakan bocah -yang tampaknya seumuran dengannya- yang baru masuk itu. Kalau ditanya mengapa ia melakukan hal itu, Baekhyun pasti akan menjawab 'entahlah'—ia sendiri tak tahu. Ia hanya merasa aneh—ya aneh saja melihat pemuda berambut hitam tadi.

Pemuda berwajah kikuk itu tampak sedikit kebingungan mencari tempat duduk yang kosong. Tapi, tak lama, ia menemukan satu tempat yang tak diduduki penumpang. Ia tampak meletakkan kotak gitarnya di lorong bis, kemudian duduk di tempat kosong tadi sambil memegang erat-erat kotak hitam panjang itu dengan tangan kanannya. Diedarkannya mata yang sayu ke sekelilingnya seperti orang yang sedang was-was—bak orang yang baru saja melakukan kejahatan dan takut ketahuan. Pemuda berambut hitam itu lalu menundukkan kepalanya sambil berkali-kali menggeser-geser kakinya ke depan dan ke belakang pada lantai bis. Beberapa teman Baekhyun tampak menggoda dan menertawakan bocah itu—menyebabkan ia semakin terlihat menyedihkan.

Baekhyun memperhatikan pemuda yang duduk agak jauh di depannya itu. Jujur saja, ia tak kenal dengannya—dan sejujurnya ia tak peduli—tetapi jika dilihat dari penampilannya, Baekhyun menyimpulkan bahwa pemuda aneh itu pasti orang yang selalu gagal. Ah, kebiasaan buruk seorang Byun Baekhyun yang suka menilai orang dari luarnya. Mm—memang sesungguhnya tak baik, tapi itu memang sudah sifat Baekhyun. Ya, mau bagaimana lagi? Baekhyun kembali asyik melihat keluar jendela setelah berpikir tak gunanya memperhatikan pemuda menyedihkan yang memegang kotak gitar itu.

Kyungsoo, teman sekelas Baekhyun yang duduk di samping pemuda manis itu, mengalihkan pandangannya yang sedari tadi asyik terfokus pada komik baru yang tengah dibacanya.

"Hei, Baekhyun-ah. Kau belum tahu? Dia kan si Jongdae yang gila itu. Tsk tsk—aku tak menyangka ada orang semenyedihkan itu," kata pemuda bermata bulat membuka pembicaraan.

"Siapa Jongdae?" tanggap Baekhyun sambil melepaskan _headphones_ yang menutupi telinganya dan mengalungkan benda itu di lehernya.

"Eoh? Kau belum kenal dengan tetangga sebelahmu?" tanya Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut. Ia berpikir Baekhyun sudah mengenal pemuda aneh tadi, si Jongdae.

Baekhyun hanya mengerutkan keningnya, berusaha mengingat-ingat apa ia punya tetangga aneh seperti Jongdae. Mm—tidak, ia tidak ingat sama sekali.

"Tetangga sebelah? Bukankah yang pindah ke rumah itu keluarga Kim? Seingatku _sih_, kami sekeluarga bertemu mereka waktu kami berangkat liburan. Tapi, bocah aneh itu? Aku tak ingat sama sekali tentang dia. Kau pasti salah orang, Kyungsoo-ya."

"Ya, itu memang keluarganya, Baekhyun-ah. Nama bocah aneh itu kan Kim Jongdae."

Mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun hanya menghela napas panjang. Ah, sungguh sial. Harimu sungguh _indah_, Byun Baekhyun. Pemuda aneh tadi tetanggamu—Selamat datang di dunia yang kejam ini. Baekhyun mendecih. Sungguh menyebalkan.

.

.

Bis terus meluncur di bawah pohon-pohon besar yang berjajar rapi, menyusuri jalan yang cukup sepi dari lalu-lalang kendaraan. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sedari tadi memandangi si pemuda aneh dengan kotak gitarnya yang besar itu, sambil membicarakan keanehannya.

Saat pengemudi bis meneriakkan halte tempat Baekhyun biasa turun, bocah aneh itu bangkit dengan tergesa-gesa dari tempat duduknya, lalu dengan setengah berlari menyusuri lorong bis dan turun. Sebenarnya, Baekhyun turun di sana juga, tapi entah mengapa –mungkin karena tak mau turun bersamaan dengan bocah aneh tadi- ia memutuskan untuk melewatkan halte itu.

Bis kembali berjalan. Dan setelah tiba di halte berikutnya, Baekhyun pun memutuskan turun setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada teman sekelasnya yang bermata bulat di sampingnya.

Baekhyun memang harus menempuh jarak cukup jauh untuk sampai ke rumahnya. Ia memilih berlari-lari kecil mencoba mempersingkat waktu menuju kediamannya. Segera setelah sampai, pemuda manis ini menaiki beberapa anak tangga teras depan, dan baru saja masuk pintu depan, ia langsung berseru.

"_Eomma_, apa si Gila itu tinggal di sebelah?" Baekhyun langsung melontarkan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi membuatnya penasaran—tak peduli bagaimana napasnya yang sedikit tersengal karena berlari barusan.

Ibu pemuda berwajah manis itu keluar dari dapur, lalu mendelik pada putra semata wayangnya.

"Baekkie, kau tak boleh menyebut siapa pun dengan panggilan si Gila. Memang benar, keluarga Kim mempunyai anak yang mengalami keterbelakangan mental. Pagi ini _Eomma_ mampir ke rumah mereka, dan Nyonya Kim bercerita tentang Jongdae. Putranya itu tak bisa bicara—lebih tepatnya susah bicara. Malangnya lagi, ia mempunyai kelainan jantung dan gangguan saraf bawaan. Keluarga Kim telah memperoleh guru privat untuk Jongdae, dan anak malang itu dianjurkan mengikuti kursus gitar untuk membantu koordinasinya," terang sang Ibu.

"Sial! Ini menyebalkan! Mengapa bocah aneh itu harus jadi tetangga kita, _sih_?" Pemuda manis bertubuh mungil itu menggerutu setelah meminum segelas air putih untuk meredakan dahaganya.

Sang Ibu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah putranya yang terkadang seperti perempuan itu. Sensitif dan mudah tersinggung.

"Dia anak pemalu. Kalian harus bertetangga dengan baik, kalau bisa kau harus berteman dengannya. Sapalah Jongdae jika kau bertemu dengannya," tambah Nyonya Byun.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Ia tak suka saran ibunya itu. Ayolah, berteman dengan anak aneh seperti Jongdae? Apa kata dunia?

"Tadi dia naik bis bersamaku, dan anak-anak menertawakan dan menggodanya. Menyedihkan sekali. Dia sangat aneh!"

"Sebaiknya kau berhenti bersikap seperti itu, Byun Baekhyun. Jangan ikut menertawakan Jongdae. Kau tak tahu betapa malangnya nasib anak itu," kata sang ibu lagi.

Baekhyun lagi-lagi hanya mendengus tak suka. Ia lalu pergi ke kamarnya untuk tidur, sebelum mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya yang menumpuk. Ah, ia berdoa supaya ia tak harus berhubungan lagi dengan bocah aneh itu. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya. Aish, membayangkannya saja sudah mengerikan. Tidak—itu tidak akan terjadi!

.

* * *

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Jongdae kembali terlihat menaiki bis yang ditumpangi Baekhyun. Entah mengapa, Baekhyun merasa Jongdae mengenali dirinya sebagai tetangganya. Entah ada dorongan apa, pemuda manis ini memberanikan diri untuk menyapanya.

"Hai, Jongdae!" sapanya ragu-ragu. Jongdae yang terlihat terkejut disapa seperti itu, tanpa mengubah raut mukanya hanya mengangguk, lalu kembali dengan kegiatannya semula—'berlindung' di balik 'tembok pertahanan tak kasat mata' yang memisahkan dunianya dengan dunia nyata.

Penumpang bis itu didominasi oleh siswa dan siswi tempat Baekhyun bersekolah. Mereka yang melihat Baekhyun menyapa si Gila mulai berbisik-bisik dan menjadikannya bahan kelakar. Mereka membuat bola-bola dari kertas kemudian melemparkannya ke arah Jongdae yang semakin erat memeluk erat kotak gitarnya—merasa tak nyaman. Mereka juga terus berteriak, mengejek betapa anehnya Jongdae—terus memanggilnya si Gila. Bola-bola kertas juga terus saja berterbangan, membuat pengemudi bis terpaksa berteriak, mencoba menghentikan ulah anak-anak yang mengotori bis yang dikemudikannya.

"Jangan berisik!" Seruan si pengemudi kontan membungkam mulut penumpang yang didominasi anak-anak SMA itu. Tapi, hal itu tak berlangsung lama, mereka kembali berteriak dan melemparkan bola kertas ke arah Jongdae.

Mata Jongdae terlihat tidak fokus. Mata sayunya bergerak was-was. Ia benar-benar tak nyaman dengan gangguan seperti ini. Pemuda yang mengalami keterbelakangan mental ini tak menyukai keadaan seperti itu. Tapi, ia tak berani melawan. Hal itu hanya akan membuat para pengganggunya menjadi-jadi. Ia terus saja menggesek-gesekkan kakinya sambil memeluk erat kotak gitarnya.

Setiap bola kertas itu mengenai bagian tubuhnya, Jongdae hanya bisa mengernyit dan menggigit bibirnya. Seorang siswa yang benar-benar usil bahkan iseng mengagetkan pemuda malang itu dari belakang, membuatnya sangat terkejut dan menjatuhkan kotak gitar berwarna hitam itu. Dan saat suara keras terdengar karena jatuhnya benda yang cukup besar itu—sekali lagi, si pengemudi bis kembali berteriak—menyuruh semua diam, kali ini dengan nada yang lebih keras.

Seruan itu lagi-lagi membuat suasana menjadi hening. Tapi tentu saja tingkah iseng anak-anak SMA terhadap Jongdae terus berlanjut. Beberapa anak yang duduk di belakang Jongdae meniup-niup rambut hitamnya dari belakang, membuat rambut pemuda itu berdiri. Para pengganggu itu tertawa terbahak-bahak, mengira keisengan mereka itu sungguh lucu.

.

.

Saat perhentian Jongdae mulai dekat, ia segera bangkit berdiri—sedikit melompat, menekan bel untuk turun, lalu menyandangkan tali kotak gitar ke pundaknya yang kelihatan kurus itu. Ia segera berlari bergegas menuju pintu keluar. Karena terlalu terburu-buru, kotak gitar yang cukup besar itu tak sengaja menyenggol Kris Wu, seorang berandalan di sekolah Baekhyun. Jongdae yang tidak sadar baru saja 'membuat masalah' dengan si biang kerok, terus saja berlari sambil menunggu bis berhenti dan pintu terbuka.

Kris Wu yang memang dikenal sangat emosional, begitu marah karena bocah aneh itu berani membuat masalah dengan dirinya. Parahnya, si Gila itu malah 'melarikan diri'—itu yang dipikirkan Kris. Pemuda nakal berwajah tampan ini bangkit berdiri dan dengan berang memburu Jongdae. Dengan keras, si jagoan sekolah ini memukul pipi Jongdae—membuatnya tersungkur di depan pintu keluar yang terbuka—saat bis akhirnya berhenti. Akibatnya, tanpa sadar, tali kotak gitar putus dan benda berwarna hitam itu merosot melewati anak tangga bis dan jatuh ke selokan.

Jongdae yang sangat ketakutan dan kesakitan dengan susah payah bangkit dari posisinya. Dengan tersandung-sandung, ia akhirnya berhasil keluar dari bis dan berlari kencang menuju rumahnya, tanpa peduli dengan gitarnya yang tertinggal di selokan pinggir jalan.

Sementara itu, Baekhyun yang melihat kejadian yang menimpa 'tetangganya' tak beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku tak akan pernah turun di sini lagi. Si Gila itu benar-benar aneh. Memalukan," katanya pada Kyungsoo. Pemuda bermata bulat itu hanya mengganggukkan kepalanya setuju. Dan sekali lagi, Baekhyun memilih turun di perhentian selanjutnya. Ia benar-benar kesal gara-gara tetangga anehnya itu. Entah mengapa ia merasa sangat malu punya tetangga seperti Jongdae yang tidak normal.

Baekhyun menyusuri jalan kecil yang teduh karena dilindungi pepohonan besar menuju rumahnya. Tapi, mau tak mau ia harus melewati kembali halte di mana tadi Jongdae turun. Ia memang harus berjalan balik menuju perhentian itu satu blok jauhnya dari halte tempat ia turun. Saat melewati tempat itu, matanya tanpa sadar melihat ke arah selokan. Tampak kotak gitar milik Jongdae terbuka dan masih berada di dalam selokan. Baekhyun berusaha mengabaikannya dan terus berjalan dengan cepat menuju ke rumah. Sesekali ia mengumpat dalam hatinya, begitu kesal.

'Dasar gila! Anak tidak waras! Apa salahku sampai diberi tetangga semacamnya?' Baekhyun menendang beberapa batu tak bersalah di jalanan kecil itu untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya.

Tapi baru berjalan setengah blok, Baekhyun berhenti. Ada suatu perasaan tak nyaman mengusiknya. Hati nuraninya benar-benar terganggu karena telah tega meninggalkan gitar Jongdae di tempat siapa pun dapat mengambilnya. Pemuda mungil ini mengacak rambutnya. Sebagian dari dirinya ingin mengabaikan semua ini. Ia hanya ingin cepat-cepat sampai rumah dan melupakan apa yang terjadi. Baekhyun tak mau berurusan dengan pemuda aneh yang menjadi tetangganya itu. Tapi, di sisi lain, hati kecilnya berteriak, menginginkannya untuk kembali dan mengembalikan gitar itu kepada sang pemilik.

Baekhyun hanya menghela napas panjang lalu kembali ke halte tempat Jongdae turun—mengikuti hati nuraninya. Ya, ia akhirnya mengambil gitar Jongdae, menutup kotak besar itu. Baekhyun sedikit kerepotan membawanya karena pegangan dan talinya putus. Mau tak mau ia harus membawa benda itu dengan kedua tangannya yang sebenarnya sudah 'sibuk' memegangi buku-buku tugas tambahannya. Pemuda manis ini hanya bisa menggerutu.

'Mengapa aku melakukan semua ini?' tanyanya dalam hati.

Tapi, begitu teringat bagaimana kasihannya Jongdae diperlakukan seenaknya seperti tadi, Baekhyun pun merasa iba. Dan ia menghentikan keluhannya—memilih diam dan terus berjalan.

.

.

Baekhyun memasuki pekarangan keluarga Kim yang tampak indah karena ditanami beberapa bunga yang berwarna warni. Tapi, pemuda manis ini tak terlalu memperhatikan hal di sekitarnya. Ia benar-benar kerepotan membawa kotak gitar Jongdae dan buku-buku miliknya sendiri dengan kedua tangan kecilnya. Sesampainya di teras rumah tetangganya yang aneh itu, Baekhyun meletakkan kotak gitar itu di samping pintu dan buku-bukunya di kursi yang memang ada di situ.

Setelah menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya, pemuda yang masih duduk di kelas dua SMA ini segera menekan bel pintu kediaman keluarga Kim itu. Menunggu beberapa saat, akhirnya terdengar langkah kaki yang seperti terburu-buru dari balik pintu. Dan, suara pintu berderit—pintu dibuka dari dalam, menunjukkan sosok wanita paruh baya yang sangat cantik.

"Oh, Baekhyun-ah? Ada apa? Ah, tak penting, ayo masuk dulu. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu," sambut Nyonya Kim. Baekhyun hanya menggangguk. Ia menyusul sang empunya rumah, setelah mengambil buku-buku dan kotak gitar Jongdae, ke dalam.

Setelah mempersilakan tamunya duduk, Nyonya Kim segera membuka mulutnya.

"Baekhyun-ah, aku senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu. Bisa kau memberitahuku apa yang terjadi pada putraku? Jongdae tadi kelihatan kesal sekali dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Ia bahkan membanting pintu dengan keras." Nyonya Kim memulai percakapan.

Baekhyun hanya menunjukkan senyum kecil. Ia ingin jujur, tapi pemuda ini juga tak ingin membuat ibu Jongdae menjadi terlalu resah dengan menceritakan seluruh kejadian yang terjadi.

"Ah, hanya kecelakaan kecil. Jongdae meninggalkan gitarnya, jadi aku membawanya kemari," jawab Baekhyun sambil menyerahkan kotak gitar itu pada Nyonya Kim.

Ibu Jongdae hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menerima benda milik putranya itu. Ia mungkin sebenarnya bisa menerka apa yang terjadi—tapi lebih baik ia diam saja. Sakit hatinya mendapati sang putra yang berbeda itu diperlakukan semena-mena, tapi ia cukup senang karena ada anak seperti Baekhyun yang masih mau peduli pada Jongdae. Ya, setidaknya itulah yang ada di pikiran sang Ibu.

.

* * *

.

Jongdae tidak pernah menumpang bis lagi. Setiap hari, kedua orangtuanya mengantar-jemput putranya itu dari kursus gitar. Baekhyun sendiri jarang melihat Jongdae, kecuali jika bocah yang mengalami keterbelakangan mental itu sedang bekerja di kebun mawarnya. Ya, sadar tak sadar, Baekhyun sering memperhatikan tetangganya jika Jongdae asyik merawat tumbuhan dengan bunga harum mewangi itu. Entahlah, Jongdae terlihat bisa tersenyum ceria saat mengurus bunga-bunga mawar itu. Mm—aneh.

Jika kau berpikir bahwa dengan tidak menumpang bis lagi maka Jongdae akan bebas dari masalah, kau salah besar. Anak-anak nakal masih sering mengganggu si pemuda yang dianggap aneh itu. Mereka sering muncul di sekitar rumah Jongdae sambil sesekali melempari tetangga Baekhyun itu dengan biji-bijian atau kerikil. Tak jarang mereka menyanyikan lagu-lagu yang khusus dikarang untuk mencemooh Jongdae. Dan Jongdae lagi-lagi hanya terlihat kesal dan memasuki rumah dengan cepat, diiringi tawa para anak nakal itu.

.

* * *

.

Suatu hari di musim panas, Baekhyun sedang asyik bersantai di kamarnya di lantai dua. Saat ia menengok ke rumah si tetangganya yang aneh, ia mendapati Jongdae sedang berbaring di bawah pohon dengan sebotol minuman ringan di halaman rumahnya. Pemuda aneh itu terlihat sangat ceria—entah karena apa. Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun hanya tersenyum lega melihat Jongdae bisa tersenyum. Ah, setidaknya anak malang itu bisa tersenyum juga.

Baekhyun menarik dirinya dari jendela, lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjangnya yang empuk. Ia menghidupkan kipas angin untuk meredakan kegerahan yang menyerang. Angin dingin dari kipas itu membuatnya mengantuk. Baekhyun baru saja akan tertidur, kalau saja ia tidak mendengar suara para anak nakal mulai menyanyikan lagu cemoohan untuk Jongdae. Pemuda manis ini hanya terdiam. Lama-lama ia merasa kesal juga mendengar olokan para teman sekolahnya itu pada Jongdae yang tidak bersalah. Tapi, apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Ia tak mau terlibat lebih jauh dengan tetangganya yang aneh itu.

Lagi-lagi, saat ia mulai mengabaikan lagu yang dinyanyikan untuk mengolok Jongdae dan menutup matanya, Baekhyun kembali dikejutkan dengan suara keras. Kali ini bukan suara nyanyian olok-olokan, tetapi suara seperti sesuatu yang pecah. Baekhyun segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya lalu melihat ke arah rumah Jongdae. Dilihatnya Jongdae berdiri di balik pagar—terlihat emosi, menatap tajam para anak nakal di luar pagar. Sementara berandal-berandal itu hanya berdiri di trotoar sambil terus mengumpat, memarahi seseorang—mungkin Jongdae. Di dekat kaki mereka tampak kepingan dari pecahan botol yang seingat Baekhyun tadi itu milik tetangganya yang aneh. Apa yang terjadi? Apa Jongdae melempar botol itu ke anak-anak nakal yang mengganggunya?

.

* * *

.

Pagi harinya, Baekhyun yang baru saja memasuki kelas, langsung ditarik oleh Kyungsoo ke tempat duduk mereka –ya, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun duduk semeja-. Pemuda mungil yang ditarik hanya mengernyitkan dahinya mendapat perlakuan aneh mendadak dari sahabatnya.

"Ada apa, Kyungsoo-ya?" tanya Baekhyun sambil meletakkan tasnya.

Dengan sedikit memburu, Kyungsoo lalu bertanya.

"Apa kau sudah dengar kalau si Jongdae, si Gila, melempar anak-anak dengan sebuah botol? Astaga, aku tak menyangka Jongdae benar-benar tidak waras. Kurasa dia harus masuk ke rumah sakit jiwa. Tsk tsk—" Kyungsoo mendecakkan lidahnya.

Mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun hanya menghela napas panjang. Kyungsoo itu tak tahu apa-apa—tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Tak aneh," sahut Baekhyun, "mengingat cara mereka mengganggu Jongdae." Entah mengapa, Baekhyun merasa harus membela tetangganya yang tak bersalah itu.

Jawaban sahabatnya itu membuat kening Kyungsoo berkerut.

"Yak! Kau ini memihak siapa, eoh?" balas pemuda bermata bulat itu heran.

Baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan datar.

"Aku tak memihak siapa pun. Anak-anak itu mencemoohnya tiap hari dan itu menjengkelkan."

"Eoh, aku tahu. Kau dan si Gila itu pasti sering bermain bersama. Pantas kau jadi ketularan gila," kata Kyungsoo dengan nada sarkastik. Baekhyun hanya mengabaikannya. Tak ada gunanya menanggapi perkataan sahabatnya itu. Jika ditanggapi hanya akan membuatnya semakin dalam terlibat dalam masalah tak penting ini.

.

.

Masih di hari yang sama, lebih tepatnya siang itu di kantin sekolah, salah seorang teman sekelas menggoda Baekhyun.

"Hei, Baekhyuh-ah. Kau yakin kau waras? Kalau kau gila, kau tak seharusnya di sini, _lho_," oloknya sambil tertawa. Seluruh kantin pun sekarang dipenuhi tawa. Baekhyun hanya bisa menggeram dalam hati, jengkel. Ia pun segera meninggalkan tempat itu dengan hati yang sangat dongkol. Sementara semakin banyak anak yang mengolok-oloknya karena menjadi teman Jongdae. Sial, kenapa jadi seperti ini? Baekhyun hanya bisa mengumpat.

Saat pulang, cemoohan untuk pemuda manis itu masih berlanjut. Saat kembali dari ruangan guru untuk mengumpulkan tugasnya, Baekhyun bermaksud untuk mengambil tas dan pulang. Dan lagi-lagi, ia hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya penuh amarah, mendapati tulisan di papan tulis. Tulisan berbunyi 'BAEKHYUN, TEMAN SI GILA JONGDAE, SUDAH KETULARAN GILA. HATI-HATI!' itu ditulis besar-besar. Dengan marah, Baekhyun segera menghapus tulisan itu lalu melemparkan penghapus tak bersalah dengan kencang ke arah pintu—menimbulkan suara yang sangat keras.

.

.

Hari itu, Baekhyun memilih pulang dengan naik taksi. Sungguh, demi apapun, ia membenci keadaan seperti itu. Terus diolok-olok oleh teman sekelasnya, tanpa kesalahan apapun yang dibuatnya. Oke—ia hanya membela Jongdae—ralat—ia tak bermaksud membela Jongdae, tapi ia hanya mengungkapkan apa yang dirasakannya. Tapi sungguh sial, mengapa ia kena getahnya seperti ini? Karena itulah, Baekhyun memilih pulang sendirian, menghindari teman-temannya. Ia tak mau mendengar ejekan lagi. Tidak! Telinganya sangat sakit mendengar semua itu! Bukan cuma telinganya, hatinya yang paling sakit! Baekhyun itu sensitif, kalian ingat itu?

Setiba di rumah, Baekhyun segera membanting pintu depan dan langsung membuang tasnya ke sembarang arah. Ia langsung duduk di depan TV, menyalakannya, dan memindah _channel_ secara acak. Tapi emosi masih memenuhinya, ia melempar _remote control _ itu ke sofa tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

"SIAL!" teriaknya penuh emosi.

Mendengar suara penuh amarah—dimulai dengan suara pintu yang dibanting keras, suara teriakan dan suara-suara yang tak sewajarnya dilakukan orang yang baru pulang sekolah, Nyonya Byun segera menghampiri putranya yang memang dikenal sangat sensitif itu.

"Baekkie, ada apa? Kenapa marah-marah?" tanya sang Ibu.

Baekhyun pun meledak. Ia menceritakan semuanya—ya catat itu, semuanya tanpa ada yang disembunyikan—pada sang Ibu. Ia benar-benar tak tahan lagi.

"_Eomma_, aku pernah mengatakan bahwa mempunyai tetangga tidak normal itu sial. Aku membencinya!"

Nyonya Byun hanya menghela napas panjang lalu mengelus rambut hitam putranya yang manis itu dengan lembut. Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu _eomma_nya itu, lalu kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Memang sangat menyedihkan dan mengesalkan ketika teman-teman membenci kita, padahal tanpa alasan!"

Dan setelah mengucapkan semua itu, Baekhyun membungkam mulutnya. Tiba-tiba saja terlintas di pikirannya sesuatu yang tidak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya.

"Jongdae pasti sudah menangis entah berapa kali. Hatinya pasti sangat sakit," lanjutnya lirih. Ia mulai mengerti semuanya. Ya, ia mengerti.

Ibunya hanya mengangguk—mengiyakan. Tangannya masih mengelus surai putra semata wayangnya itu.

'Mengapa aku begitu kejam pada Jongdae? Mm—mungkin aku tidak membencinya. **Mungkin aku mengira harus demikian karena setiap anak lain demikian.** Jadi ketika mereka membencinya, aku merasa juga harus membencinya. Mengapa aku bisa seperti itu?' tanya Baekhyun dalam hatinya. Ia mulai menyesali segala perbuatannya. Pemuda ini merasa ia sudah keterlaluan ikut-ikutan memperlakukan Jongdae seperti itu.

Pemuda manis ini menarik napas panjang lalu bangkit berdiri.

"Adakalanya, _Eomma_, **aku harus berani berbuat sesuai dengan pikiranku sendiri**. Terima kasih, _Eomma_. Aku mau mandi dulu, Chanyeol hari ini mengajakku ke toko buku." Baekhyun meninggalkan sang Ibu yang hanya bisa tersenyum memandangi punggung putranya yang menghilang setelah naik ke lantai dua. Ah, putra semata wayangnya itu sudah dewasa. Ia sudah bisa menentukan sendiri apa yang baik dan buruk, mana yang benar dan salah, dan ia sudah bisa memutuskan apa yang harus ia ikuti. Ya, hati—hati nurani seseorang tidak pernah berbohong dan tidak pernah membawamu ke arah yang salah. Apa kalian percaya itu?

.

* * *

.

Di hari terakhir semester, Baekhyun pulang dari sekolah lebih awal. Pemuda ini memang jauh lebih dewasa sejak kejadian beberapa bulan lalu itu. Awalnya, teman-temannya masih mengolok-olok dirinya karena membela Jongdae. Tapi, karena Baekhyun mengabaikannya, maka teman-temannya itu akhirnya merasa lelah sendiri. Tak ada lagi cemoohan, dan semuanya kembali seperti biasa.

Baekhyun pun mulai membuka diri dan berhenti 'mengadili' Jongdae dengan tidak adil. Ia sering menyapa Jongdae saat pemuda itu bekerja di kebun mawarnya. Tak jarang, ia berkunjung ke rumah keluarga Kim untuk melihat Jongdae memainkan gitarnya. Jongdae menjadi lebih banyak tersenyum karena teman barunya, Baekhyun.

Dan hari itu, seperti biasa, Baekhyun melihat Jongdae sedang sibuk mengurusi mawar-mawarnya yang saat itu terlihat mekar. Pemuda mungil ini menyapa Jongdae dan pemuda yang mengalami sedikit keterbelakangan mental itu hanya tersenyum kikuk.

"T—Tung—gu—"

Dengan isyarat tangan dan kata-kata yang susah payah dikatakannya itu, Jongdae meminta Baekhyun menunggunya di teras rumah, sementara pemuda yang sering diolok aneh itu—putra keluarga Kim, pergi ke kebun mawarnya dan memetik setangkai bunga mawar. Dan setelah itu, ia pergi ke depan rumah menemui Baekhyun.

Jongdae tersenyum, berniat mengulurkan mawar yang baru saja dipetiknya itu—mawar yang selalu menemani dan mengisi kekosongan dan kesepiannya selama ini. Baekhyun baru saja akan menerimanya, saat Jongdae kembali menarik tangannya. Baekhyun hanya meneleng heran—tak mengerti.

Kalian tahu apa yang dilakukan Jongdae? Jongdae mematahkan duri-duri mawar tangannya. Ia sempat berhenti sejenak ketika jarinya sempat tertusuk. Tapi Jongdae hanya meringis pelan lalu mengusapkan darahnya pada lengan bajunya. Ia kemudian kembali mematahkan duri pada tangkai mawar itu.

Baekhyun sebenarnya ada janji dengan Chanyeol untuk menonton film terbaru di bioskop. Dan ini sudah mendekati jam bagi pemuda manis itu untuk bersiap-siap. Akan tetapi, melihat Jongdae yang begitu serius, Baekhyun memilih menunggu 'teman baru'nya itu.

Dan setelah beberapa saat, Jongdae berhasil menghilangkan duri dari mawar di tangannya. Ia mengulurkan mawar tak berduri itu kepada Baekhyun yang sedari tadi sabar menunggunya. Baekhyun menerima bunga itu kemudian memberikan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Terima kasih, Jongdae. Sekarang aku tak akan tertusuk," kata Baekhyun, dalam usaha memahami jalan pikiran pemuda itu. Jongdae hanya tersenyum polos seperti anak kecil.

Tersentuh oleh seringaiannya yang kekanak-kanakan, Baekhyuk mencubit pipi, mengelus surai hitam Jongdae, dan berterima kasih lagi. Dan ia mengucapkan selamat tinggal sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Jongdae. Putra keluarga Kim itu lagi-lagi tersenyum polos dan melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu rumahnya. Ia menengok ke rumah tetangga sebelah—kediaman Jongdae. Di sana, ia masih melihat sosok yang mungkin dianggap tidak normal itu. Jongdae masih berdiri sendirian, sambil menyentuh pipi dan rambutnya yang tadi diusap Baekhyun, teman baiknya.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum lalu masuk ke dalam rumah.

.

* * *

.

Seminggu kemudian, kabar duka terdengar. Jongdae meninggal dunia karena gagal jantung. Dan keluarga Kim memutuskan pergi beberapa lama untuk mengurangi kesedihan mereka. Keluar dari kota yang menjadi tempat terakhir putra mereka memandang dunia.

Sementara itu, entah mengapa, Baekhyun merasa sangat kehilangan Jongdae, meskipun pemuda manis ini belum terlalu dekat dengan pemuda aneh itu. Baekhyun sering pergi mengunjungi makam Jongdae untuk sekedar menyapanya. Tak jarang pemuda yang pernah ikut membenci Jongdae dulu ini membawakan mawar untuk menghiasi makam temannya.

Dan suatu hari, datanglah sebuah surat yang ditujukan untuk keluarga Byun. Ternyata surat itu dari keluarga Kim, lebih tepatnya dari Nyonya Kim. Surat yang disertai beberapa oleh-oleh itu berisi ucapan terima kasih pada keluarga Baekhyun. Dan di sana ada sebuah surat pendek yang ditujukan khusus untuk Baekhyun.

_Baekhyun-ah,_

_Aku yakin Jongdae akan senang bila kau membaca kalimat terakhir dalam buku hariannya. Kami selalu mendorongnya untuk menulis paling tidak satu kalimat sehari. Sebelumnya hampir selalu pengalaman buruk yang ditulisnya._

_Aku dan suamiku ingin berterima kasih padamu atas kesediaanmu menjadi temannya—teman Jongdae kami—satu-satunya teman sebaya yang pernah dimilikinya._

_Salam sayang,_

_Kim Yeonhee_

Dan Baekhyun tak bisa menahan lagi tangisan. Mungkin orang berpikir dirinya itu terlalu cengeng dan sensitif meskipun dirinya seorang laki-laki. Tapi mungkin ia menangis karena alasan yang entah ia tidak tahu. Ia tak malu dan membiarkan dirinya menangis membaca apa yang ditulis Jongdae—temannya. Apa kalian tahu apa yang ditulis Jongdae?

Kata-kata terakhir Jongdae dalam buku hariannya adalah:

**-Baekhyunie adalah mawar yang tidak berduri- **

**.**

* * *

**.**

**END**

**.**

* * *

.

.

Ini fanfic Baekhyun dan Chen pertamaku. Aku baru demen sama Chen. Kekeke. Dan cerita ini menghantuiku untuk dituangkan dengan cast Baekhyun dan Chen. Memang alurnya cepat, aku hanya mengikuti plot aslinya. Aku hanya menambah dan mengurangi beberapa bagian. Tapi tidak sampai mengubah atau mendramatisir plotnya. Dan aku menuangkannya dengan bahasaku dengan sedikit penyesuaian di sana sini. Semoga kalian suka.

**So, do you mind to give me some reviews, please?**

* * *

**.**

**With love,**

**Cha, the Lightning Light of Dragon Phoenix**


End file.
